kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Climax Goes On, No Matter What
is the forty-ninth and final episode of Kamen Rider Den-O. Synopsis Ryotaro returns to the present to confront Kai and bring an end to his mad reign of terror, even if it means an end to all Imagin, including Momotaros and his allies! Plot By the time the DenLiner returns to the present, Kai uses his energy to destroy the city and links the present to his time. Ryotaro and Momotaros arrive at a building Kai is on, at which Ryotaro tells Momotaros his wish to fight alongside him to the very end. While Momotaros, along with Yuto and Deneb, fight off the Imagin army, Den-O confronts Kai and the Death Imagin. Kai unleashes his timepulse surge, turning the entire area into ruins, at which point Ryutaros arrives to try to save Ryotaro. Kai celebrates his apparent victory, but the devastation only wiped out the area they were fighting in. Ryotaro then reveals his missing memory, the one responsible for Kai's failure: the child of Airi and Sakurai and the true key to the Junction Point: Kohana! Furious, Kai now seeks to destroy time altogether. Deneb presents the last Zerono card to Yuto, telling him the future is his to rewrite. Naomi arrives with the DenLiner, bringing Urataros, Kintaros, and Sieg to the present time to join Ryotaro and company. Everyone fights off the Imagin army, and the battle ends when Den-O Sword Form's final attack destroys the Death Imagin. Immediately after, Kai and all the Imagin fade, much to Ryotaro and Yuto's dismay for the Tarōs, Sieg and Deneb respectively. However, the Tarōs, Sieg, and Deneb have not disappeared. As Owner explains to the Station Master that memories are time, Ryotaro and Yuto's memories about their Imagin friends support their existence. Back at the hospital, Sakurai fades out of existence after watching over Airi, who believes she will meet him again in the future someday. Back at the DenLiner, Ryotaro returns the Rider Pass to Owner, giving his goodbyes and thanks to everyone. During Ryotaro's trip back to the Milk Dipper, the ZeroLiner and DenLiner pass by him. Everyone says their goodbyes to each other, and Ryotaro says they will meet again in the future. Forms *Den-O: Liner Form, Gun Form, Axe Form, Rod Form, Sword Form *Zeronos: Altair Form, Vega Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : , , * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros: *Urataros: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb: *Sieg: *Mole Imagin: , , *Death Imagin: Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 46, DVD releases Kamen Rider Den-O Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Reliving a Blank Day, Now to Reveal Love and Truth, My End Has Made You Cry, Opposite Goodbyes... and The Climax Goes On, No Matter What. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 13 episodes. Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale